1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a liquid ejecting head, a liquid ejecting apparatus, and an actuator device for ejecting liquid from a nozzle opening, and in particular to an ink jet recording head and an ink jet type recording apparatus for ejecting ink as liquid.
2. Related Art
In an ink jet type recording head, a part of a pressure generating chamber communicated with a nozzle opening is constituted by a diaphragm, and by deforming the diaphragm by a piezoelectric element to apply a pressure to ink in the pressure generating chamber, an ink drop is ejected from the nozzle opening. The ink jet type recording head using deflective deformation of the piezoelectric element formed by a lower electrode, a piezoelectric body layer, and an upper electrode has been practically realized.
A driving circuit for supplying a driving signal for driving the piezoelectric element is mounted on a wiring substrate such as a flexible printed substrate or the like. The driving signal from the driving circuit is supplied to the piezoelectric element via the wiring substrate (for example, see JP-A-10-44418 (hereinafter, referred to as Patent document 1) page 7, FIG. 8).
The driving circuit for supplying a driving signal for driving the piezoelectric element is mounted on a wiring substrate such as a flexible printed substrate. A wiring layer of the wiring substrate and a terminal portion that is electrically connected to the piezoelectric element are electrically connected via an anisotropic conductive material, and the wiring substrate and a channel forming substrate on which the piezoelectric element is provided are combined by an anisotropic conductive material (for example, see Patent document 1)
However, when the wiring layer of the wiring substrate and the terminal portion are adhered by the anisotropic conductive material, when both of the wiring layer and the terminal portion are pressurized in the state where the anisotropic conductive material is thinly formed on the wiring substrate, there is a problem in that a gap is formed between the wiring substrate and the channel forming substrate in the area except a part between the wiring layer and terminal portion, electrical and mechanical adhesive strength between the wiring layer and the terminal portion is reduced, and disconnecting, peeling of the wiring substrate and the channel forming substrate, or the like is occurred.
Specifically, when the height of the terminal portion connected to the wiring layer from the channel forming substrate is high, a distance between the channel forming substrate and the wiring substrate between the adjacent terminal portions is increased. Accordingly, there is a tendency that a gap is formed.
Note that such a problem exists not only in an actuator device mounted in a liquid ejecting head such as an ink jet type recording head, but also in an actuator device mounted in another device in the same way.